Hircine's Ring (Skyrim)
(Cursed Ring) }} The Ring of Hircine is a powerful Daedric artifact that grants the wearer unlimited werewolf transformations, though only if they already possess lycanthropy. Cursed Ring of Hircine The Cursed Ring of Hircine is obtained during the quest "Ill Met by Moonlight," from the werewolf Sinding, who is imprisoned in Falkreath. Sinding murdered a girl at the lumber mill whilst unable to control his actions in werewolf form. He stole the ring to control his transformations, but Hircine, angered by the theft, cursed it to do the exact opposite. The Dragonborn is given the option to take ownership of the Ring of Hircine and be cursed, with the intention of returning it to his master. Effect of the Curse The ring cannot be unequipped normally, although lycanthropic wearers of the ring have a 10% chance to turn into a werewolf when it's placed on their finger, which will in turn remove it. This ring does not bestow the power of transformation at will, which is obtained only through the Companions questline, begun in Jorrvaskr in Whiterun. To keep the cursed variant, the unequipped cursed ring can be given to a follower before completing the quest. "Uncursed" Ring of Hircine The "uncursed" ring is granted to the Dragonborn by Hircine; who removes the curse, at the end of the quest "Ill Met by Moonlight." Choosing to help Sinding allows the Dragonborn to receive the ring once they leave the cave, but if Sinding is killed and skinned, the Savior's Hide is received instead. Alternatively, both the ring and hide can be obtained by helping Sinding kill the hunters, leaving the grotto to receive the ring, then returning to kill and skin him for the Savior's Hide. Effect of the ring Equipping this ring grants werewolves unlimited transformations. Upon use of the ring's power, the Dragonborn will assume their Beast Form, and after the bloodthirst has depleted, will transform back to their original form. The Dragonborn can then simply re-equip the ring and re-use the power to transform into a werewolf again. Usage Equipping the uncursed "Ring of Hircine" will cause a power of the same name to appear in the Powers section of the Magic tab, activated in the same way as any other power. Note that it does not affect the standard Beast Form power, which only functions once a day regardless as to whether the ring is worn or not. If the Dragonborn has never contracted or has already cured their lycanthropy, the ring has no effect. But, as of patches 1.3 and 1.4, the ring may be used even after being cured (details needed - presumably it works just once, and then only if it was equipped at the time of cleansing?). Quests *Ill Met by Moonlight Trivia *When in Beast Form from the Ring of Hircine, the Dragonborn can sprint, roar, feed, and execute finishing animations, which still count as "Mauls" under General Stats. Using the power also counts as a Werewolf Transformation and will be listed as such. *If the Dragonborn is a vampire, the ring cannot be unequipped and simply takes up the ring slot until it is removed by Hircine himself. The Dragonborn cannot change into a werewolf using the Cursed Ring of Hircine if they are currently a vampire. *In Ysgramor's Tomb, the Dragonborn can cure themselves of Lycanthropy yet still keep their Beast Form ability. This can be achieved by using the ring, and defeating their spirit with their wolf form. It is complicated and may require more than one attempt, but putting the ring back on quickly after the battle is won then leaving the tomb quickly should keep Beast Form available to use. *Giving the ring to a follower or a Companion Circle member does not give them the ability to turn into a werewolf. *If the Dragonborn is already a werewolf, the cursed ring of Hircine can be unequipped, even without finishing the quest. *Both Hircine's Ring and Savior's Hide can be taken if the Dragonborn exits the area after completing the quest "Ill Met by Moonlight" and the ring is taken from Hircine, the Dragonborn can re-enter the quest area and kill the werewolf, causing the Savior's Hide to be given to the Dragonborn. *Since only one ring can be equipped at a time under normal circumstances, one cannot add the bonus from any one of Majni's unique rings onto transformations triggered by Hircine's ring. Bugs Appearances * * * * de:Ring von Hircine (Skyrim) es:Anillo de Hircine (Skyrim) fr:Bague d'Hircine (Skyrim) pl:Pierścień Hircyna (Skyrim) ru:Кольцо Хирсина Category:Skyrim: Daedric Artifacts Category:Skyrim: Rings Category:Skyrim: Quest Items Category:Skyrim: Quest Rewards